Glitches
Glitches are unintended affects that can be found in the Grand Theft Auto series. GTA 1 The Swimming Glitch These are the ways how this glitch work: 1'''. Find some water, Preferably a small pond, but not the ocean. '''2. Walk towards the water. 3'''. Continue walking when you hit the water and you'll continue walking/swimming, but only for 5-6 seconds. GTA Vice City These are the notable glitches in Vice City: Cargo Ship Glitch *On the cargo ship in Viceport if you get to the top of the ships cargo you may see a small gap between the two sets of cargo. If you jump into the gap, you will appear outside of the ship between the cargo holds outside the ship and on the other side of the road. Bike Morphing Find a motorbike and a clothing icon. Park the bike in the clothing icon, but make it so that when you get off, Tommy won't touch the icon. Get off the bike then get back on. If you did it right, Tommy should have gotten the clothes and gotten on the bike at the same time. This is hard to do at first but practice makes perfect. Use the clothes in Ocean Beach at Rafael's and if you don't get it, ride down to the beach and come back, the clothing will be back. Articles *Detonator glitch *Pony bumper glitch *Rumpo bumper glitch GTA San Andreas '''Monster glitch 1'''. Obtain a monster truck and park ONE wheel onto a random car (sideways or front on, both work). '''2. Get out of the Monster, get in the car you park on. 3. You find yourself spinning 5000ft in the air, crashing back down to earth. Articles *Andromada glitches *Gym glitch *Madd Dogg's save glitch *Mountain Bike glitches *Shooting Range glitch *Tear Gas glitch *Territory Glitch GTA IV *If the player falls into a gap (i.e. between two cars or between a car and a dumpster), Niko will suffer minimal damage even when falling from a height that will normally kill him. *At the beginning of a date with any girlfriends while in any vehicle, wait for her to get tired and fire a weapon to end the date. The vehicle the player is currently in will not lose health to any damage done to the vehicle. *Bringing up the camera option phone while driving in a car or on a bike will instantly stop the car or bike no matter what the speed the vehicle was going. *In the subway tunnels, it is possible to be forced through the wall and into Blue Hell. If the player is riding a motorbike and is trapped between the wall and a moving train, he an be forced through and off the bike. The player could also use a large vehicle (such as the Bus) and get shoved by two subways going in opposite directions to get forced into Blue Hell. All that occurs is falling for a brief few seconds before respawning on the ground above. *In the online multiplayer mode "Bomb Da Base II" players have reported a bug/glitch, that occurs at a certain point in the mission. The screen will go black and then start loading, the player will be loaded back to singleplayer. * In Francis International Airport in the online multiplayer mode "Free Mode", if the player drives a truck up one of the ramps in the Airport it is possible to make the truck fall on its side and start spinning in circles, this is not only visible to the player, but also other players. * If the player gets out of a vehicle parked on the entrance gates leading to Francis International Airport's cargo yard (with stop signs on them,) the gates will go back down and cause the vehicle to disappear. * If a vehicle's engine doesn't start, it will start if someone calls the player on the cellphone, more conveniently, if the player calls someone else. Articles *Kate McReary glitch *Swing Glitch *The Lost MC Clubhouse glitch *Malc glitch Category:Glitches